Igniting a Star Guardian
by Rinark
Summary: Jinx just got an offer to be on a superhero team. But why should she trust them when they obviously don't trust her. OneShot


**So... yeah I havent been here in a while and if you have any interest as to why there is a description in my profile, otherwise please enjoy!**

 **These star guardian skins are amazing!**

Jinx slammed the door behind her growling in frustration. Why did she even bother showing up? She knew this whole Star Guardian thing was off from the start. Her? a hero? That has to be the best joke she's heard since fathands became a cop! Jinx started to giggle. Oh yeah that one always gets her, really it was Vi who should have been chosen, not her, not stupid impulsive maniac Jinx. No-one wants Jinx around. Jinx will break your stuff. Jinx will get you hurt. Jinx will get you expelled. She's a misfit, she's a terror. Jinx is a freak. Nobody wants Jinx around. She's a monster. That's what everyone thought. And thats what those stuck up prissys in the warehouse she just left thought of her as well

She could see it on their faces when she arrived, they knew she didnt belong there. The little blue one had glared at her so hard she thought her eyes might just pop out from anger! That tall one in purple as well! When Jinx walked in to that she looked at her like someone had promised her a puppy but all she got was a pair of socks. The little green one wasnt too bad Jinx supposed, she had a smile on her face that was so big you couldnt help but smile back, but those eyes... something strange was going on in that brain of hers. Not that it mattered. Jinx could respect a little bit of crazy. She almost stayed just for her, she might've been a friend, and goodness knows she could use one of them. But then she noticed the girl in pink. Luxanna Crownguard. That one she knew. She knew her all to well.

Jinx stopped. How far had she been walking? She looked back over her shoulder. The warehouse was just a lightly glowing dot among all the other dots that made up the city skyline. She scanned her surroundings. Just a few old swingsets and kids toys from one of the councils many failed attempts to add more resources for the locals to use. She sat down on one of the least Jinx chuckled, from this distance all her problems seemed so small. she scanned the buildings for the apartment complex that she and her sister regrettably called home. She lined up the light inbetween her finger and thumb aaaaaaand...

"Squish"

It disappeared. Vanquished by her mighty power! Jinx sniggered, then chuckled, then laughed harder than she had in ages!

"Squish"

There goes all the kids at school.

"Squish"

There goes the stupid police precinct that took her sister.

"Squish"

And there goes that stupid Warehouse filled with those judgy asshats that want her in their stupid glitter club. Her laughter died down but the smile persisted. If only it was that easy.

"having fun?"

Jinx fell off the swing in suprise.

"Oh my goodness, sorry sorry sorry I just thought it would be cool and I could just say hi and I'm sorry jinx are you ok? Here"

Jinx opened her eyes to see Lux offering a white gloved hand down to her with an apologetic look on her face. She scoffed.

"I don't need your help with anything Crownguard"

Jinx pulled herself upright then sat crosslegged on the floor. She glared at Lux

"Now get outta my face and go back to your fancy dress club or whatever

Lux sighed

"I just wanted to try and finish saying what we said at the warehouse"

"Not interested"

"But!"

"Listen Pinkie go find your Brain in someone else OK! Cause I aint wasting my time hanging about a bunch of YOUR friends. I know what you're like, remember! I know you only want me around to trick me but it wont happen again you hear me NOT AGAIN! SO JUST PISS OFF!"

Jinx was breathing heavily, she felt water on her face but when she looked up there were no clouds in sight. Lux wasnt offering her hand anymore she was just staring at the ground in shame. Jinx turned her back on her and went to sit on the broken see-saw instead. God she hated that pink haired loser! She used, manipulated and stole from her and then threw away Jinx like she was some kind of object! and like an idiot Jinx didnt see anything until the deed was done.

Lux watched Jinx as she kicked her legs back and forth on the see-saw muttering dark nothings to herself as she gazed at the city skyline. Why did the First star have to pick Jinx? Jinx was her one big mistake, Jinx was the reminder that no matter how much she pretended, she wasnt a good person at heart. Lux had known that to accomplish her goals there would be casulties and had told herself again and again that she only did a tiny thing to Jinx and she hadnt known the significance behind what she did. But watching her slowly lose herself as Lux's actions tok effect was heartbreaking so Lux just tried to forget. But now she was here, and the first star has made its decison. So Lux took a deep breath and walked over to Jinx

"I'm sorry"

Jinx didnt even turn around, just carried on kicking her legs and looking at the horizen.

"What I did to you was despicable and If I knew what it would do to you I would never have done it I swear"

Jinx stopped her legs from swinging but still didnt turn around.

"I thought befriending those girls was important and I was so STUPID and obsessed with being their friend that I didnt realise I had a much better,smarter,funnier friend avalible to me"

Jinx cocked her head slightly

"I know that putting your fish in the punch bowl was a childish stupid prank and I didnt know that your pet meant so much to you but I promise you, if you join the star guardians, become a hero!, you will get the power to make real change and make real friends I swear it!"

Jinx slowly turned around

"Friends that are far better people than me"

Jinx got off the see-saw and walked up to Lux. Lux stared at her with hope in her eyes.

*Slap

"That was for lying to me"

*Slap

"That was for killing poor little fishbones"

Lux braced herself for another hit.

"But if this thing is so important, that the high and mighty Luxanna Crownguard can actually APOLOGISE for something... Well then I guess it might not be a TOTAL waste of time"

"Jinx do you mean?"

A huge smile grew onto Lux's face

"Yeah yeah I'll join your stupid club.. FOR NOW! And there better be some real firepower involved because if I find out we go around waving our ittle bittie flower wands at enemies, Someone's gonna blow up. ."

Lux's smile faltered. Prehaps there was a way to reroll the First Star's choice She suddenly wasnt so sure about giving Jinx the power to level a building.


End file.
